


What Happens In Death?

by Numacakes (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gamzee is a crayz mofo, Humanstuck, I guess its like uh, Kankri is an angry older brother, M/M, Mental Health Issues, NO ONE IS HAPPY HAHAHAH, TW everywhere, Terezi is dead :/, Terezi is just watching over Karkat like a lil bby, Terezi needs help, The katnep in here is one sided, The rape is off screen, The whole plot is karezi, everyother ship will come in like way later, ha, hhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Numacakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope is dead. Or is she? The light is so bright on the otherside as well as the dark. But I just want to know: What happens after death?</p>
<p> <br/>(Updates when i have time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happens?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, the long awaited story by me because its spring break and I have the time so why not.

* * *

i started this a long time ago, but now i have the first few chapters written I will be updating this. please enjoy

 


	2. Whats happens, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining

10:30 pm Sunday, April 24 2013

 

Karkat sat back in his computer chair, staring at the walls of grey text on the screen of his laptop. His endless attempts of trying to get a hold of Terezi just weren't working. Where was she? Why hadn't she answered his calls or texts? Karkat felt an icy feel of dread in his stomach. Terezi had been his best friend since he could remember, if something was wrong, she would've told him about it, or at least drop settle hints about it. But ever since she'd been going out with Gamzee, he had seen less and less of her. It was a relationship he didn't approve of in the first place, but Terezi insisted because he was so 'sweet'. Karkat knew of the things Gamzee did, smoking and dealing drugs. The guy used to be his best friend until he started doing drugs, and beating him up when he didn’t want to give him money.

 

Unclenching his fist, Karkat got up from his chair, and went to call Sollux.

 

______________________

* * *

* * *

 

 

   

11:02 pm

 

Terezi laid on the roof of Makara’s run down apartment. The air had picked up and the sky was dark and cloudy. The stars gleamed brightly, all of them slowing being encased in clouds. Gamzee was slowly walking towards her, holding his pocket knife in his bloody hands. She could hear his footprints on the gravel of the roof. She didn’t give him any money this week, after working her ass off to pay the rent. What had happened to the sweet, precious kid she knew three months ago?  

 

“Alright, where’s the FUCKING money? You told me you would MOTHERFUCKING have it. You know I gotta have my mothafucking shit girl.” Gamzee stared down at the blind girl, who was looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

 

“I don’t have it asshole, I told you I wouldn’t have it.” He kicks her in her side, sending her rolling across the rooftop.

 

“Fucking lying bitch. You know what they gon’ do to me? Ya know, it don’t even matter. I’ll do it to you before they can get me” He smirks and begins walking over to her, flipping the knife as his closing footsteps appeared closer.

Terezi struggled to her feet, blood dripping from her forehead. She tried to limp away, grabbing the railing of the building and pulling herself to the door. Gamzee was already at her, grabbing her wrist and stabbing her in her left arm. She lets out a howl of pain and raises her hand to hit him. He counters the attack, sending the blade into her stomach. Tears were rolling down Terezi’s cheeks as he retracted the knife and wiped the blood on his shirt. She was lying limply on the ground. Gamzee puts his blood soaked hands around her feet, and drags her over the edge of the building.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be able to wait for updates, If not on Friday hopefully I'll have time later to get an update out. Remember: Writers have lifes too
> 
> p.s longer chapters coming in the future wait for me


End file.
